Organic light emitting diode (OLED) is a display technology making use of the reversible color changes produced in an organic semiconductor material when driven by a current. The existing organic light emitting diodes can be divided into passive matrix OLEDs (PMOLEDs) and active matrix OLEDs (AMOLEDs), based on the driving modes. In a pixel driving circuit, compared with a passive matrix, the pixels in an active matrix can emit light simultaneously, reducing the luminous brightness of individual pixels, such that the deficiency that the brightness of the organic light emitting diode needs to be increased in the passive matrix is alleviated, the powder consumption of the circuits is reduced, and high-resolution display is achieved. Meanwhile, colorization and large-area display can be easily realized with the active matrix.
The organic light emitting diode is a current-type organic light emitting diode, which is driven by a current generated by a thin-film transistor in a saturation state to emit light, and the brightness is proportional to the current flowing through the organic light emitting diode. In a conventional active pixel driving circuit, threshold compensation on the driving transistor is generally accomplished by an internal structure of the circuit itself. However, after a long-term operation, power consumption, steady current, operating voltage and other parameters of the organic light emitting diode change or degrade, so that the compensation for the working parameters of the organic light emitting diode is difficult to achieve with an internal compensation circuit.
In view of the defects or disadvantages existing in the prior art, it is desirable to provide a display panel, a display device, and a method for driving a pixel driving circuit applied to the display panel, to solve the technical problems existing in the prior art.